bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
The Care Bears Movie
|running time = 75 minutes |catalogue number = 2587/5827 |rating = |image = }} The Care Bears Movie is a UK VHS release by St Michael (Original name for Marks and Spencer) in conjection with BBC Enterprises Ltd on 7th December 1987. Description "Enthrawling...the animation is enchanting, the music beguiling...the full length animated cartoon of the year." Woman Magazine Your children's favourite friends, the Care Bears, those loving, cuddlesome creatures that have won the hearts of millions of fans now star in their very first feature- length film extravaganza. In a magical place called Care-a-lot live the Care Bears. A bunch of cuddly lovable creatures with names such as Tenderheart Bear, Good Luck Bear and Funshine Bear, each with its own "special" emotion and a symbol to match emblazoned on its tummy. The Care Bears travel the galaxy spreading love and hugs to everyone. When an unlucky boy unleashes the Evil Spirit of Magic, the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins, a band of adorable animals that put their own feelings of caring into action, come to the rescue. It's up to them to save the children of the world from the dastardly forces of evil. Cast * Mickey Rooney as the voice of Mr. Cherrywood * Jackie Burroughs as the voice of The Spirit * Georgia Engel as the voice of Love-a-Lot Bear * Sunny Besen Thrasher as the voice of Jason * Eva Almos - Friend Bear & Swift Heart Rabbit * Patrice Black - Share Bear & Funshine Bear * Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear & Baby Tugs Bear * Bobby Dermer - Grumpy Bear * Jayne Eastwood - Birthday Bear & Mrs. Cherrywood * Anni Evans - Secret Bear & Champ Bear * Gloria Figura - Bedtime Bear * Cree Summer Francks - Kim * Brian George - Mr. Fetuccini * Janet-Laine Green - Wish Bear * Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant & Gentle Heart Lamb * Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear * Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion * Jim Henshaw - Bright Heart Raccoon * Hadley Kay - Nicholas * Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear & Playful Heart Monkey * Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear & Cozy Heart Penguin * Billie Mae Richards - Tenderheart Bear * Brent Titcomb - Additional Voices Credits Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Care Bears Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:St. Michael Video Library (Marks and Spencer) Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:Nelvana Limited Category:Nelvana Category:American Greetings Category:The Samuel Goldwyn Company Category:Astral Films Category:Criterion Pictures Corporation Category:Mickey Rooney (Care Bears Narrator) Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 (announced by Rupert Farley)